Promstuck
by Saga Koyshi
Summary: Saga Koyshi doesn't have a date to the prom, but Jake English does something that she'll never forget. This is only for fun and if this sounds familiar please tell me. Thank you


_**Hello there, I'm MotherOfHeart-san. This is my second time posting something on here... Please enjoy**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any HomeStuck characters. I only own Saga and my two friends own Teraxx and Xapt.**_

_Saga's POV_

I sighed outwardly. I honestly felt really awkward at this given moment because I was there at the prom. Most of my friends had a date, and for me... I had to watch them from afar, as they enjoyed the night. I forced a smile, as I saw my friend, Xapt Rave with Karkat Vantes, as her date, and waved back at her. The smile left my face as she disappeared from view once again and I continued to just watch people enjoying themselves.

I was leaning against the gymnasium wall with my hands infornt of me. I was in a light yellow dress, that came just below my knees, the straps of my dress rested on my shoulders, and a pair of black shoes completed the outfit. My friends, Xapt and Teraxx Ebrius, had insisted on dolling me up and forcing me to come, saying that there will certaninly be someone there for me. I looked at my feet and sighed once again. I really just wanted to go home, but I had no way of doing that currently.

_Jake's POV_

I had no idea how it had happened, but here I was at the prom, without having asked the girl I was in love with out. I couldn't build up the courage to even talk to her. My so called 'friend', Dirk Strider, had practically dragged me here. I, Jake English, was wearing a normal black tux with the jacket unbuttoned, the first two buttons of my dress shirt were undone, the jacket had a green skull on the front chest pocket, and I had refused to wear the tie or bow-tie.  
I turned my head and froze. There, just a few feet away, was Saga Koyshi, and I'd be damned if I thought for one second she didn't look positively wondrous in that outfit! In the lighting, her skin seemed to glow softly, but I could see from where I was, that she was sad. Why in the devil's dickens would she be sad!? Where was her date? Surely, someone had asked her to prom.  
I waited and kept stealing glances at her every so often, not being able to help myself. Just as I thought I had figured out why she was sad, I felt someone wrap their arm around my shoulder and pull me off balance. I looked over and saw my so called 'friend', Dirk, smirking at me from behind his pointy anime shades.  
"So, I see you're creeping on your crush." Said Dirk smirking.  
"I am doing no such thing!" I said in portest.  
"Of course because your totally not blushing right now." He was teasing me mercilessly only making my blush worsen.  
"No, I was just trying to see who she came with is all..." I said shyly.  
"You do realize she only came here 'cause her friends forced her to." Dirk stated.  
"How did you-" I said, but was cut off before I could finish.  
"Teraxx told me that she and Xapt froced her to come to porm, and hope for her to find a date tonight here." Drik said as he pointed to the dancefloor meaning that she was there.  
I had no response to this. I looked back over at Saga and felt guilty, but at the same time I felt hope sprout in my chest. Dirk released my shoulder and disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared. I walked over to where Saga stood and tried to keep my cool.

_Saga's POV_

I could have sworn that someone kept looking at me, but I blew it off. Thinking that my imagination was playing tricks on me. Suddenly, I heard someone stop to my left and clear their throat. I looked up and saw who it was. Jake English, one of the most popular boys in school. Why was he here?! Well, here being right freaking next to me! He had opened his mouth to speak, but he had froze up and his face was all red. This made me worried, was he sick or something?  
"Excuse me, ? Are you.. are you alright?" I said worriedly. He still couldn't seem to get any words out, so I placed the back of my hand against his forehead to tell if he had a temperature or not. He pulled back immediately, which surprised me.  
His face was fairly red and it seemed like he was quietly chastising himself. I sighed and grabbed his wrist, bringing him along with me. I led him into the hallway and over to a water fountain. There, I wet my handkerchief, folded it into a rectangle, and then handed it to him to put on his forehead. He just stared at me blankly. I sighed, before sitting him down against the wall and putting it on his forehead, since he quite obviously wasn't going to.  
"You're supposed to put it on your forehead, silly." I smiled faintly and a small blush appeared on my face when I made eye contact. My blue eyes stared into his emerald colored ones.  
I felt myself begin to gravitate towards him, but immediately stopped once this completely registered in my head. I pulled back, sat down next to him, and quickly looked away trying to hide the blush that had gone from a faint pink to a full-blown red.  
"Uh, s-sorry about that..." I always felt nervous or embarrassed whenever I had to interact with guys. Especially more so with the popular ones or the ones who played sports.  
Jake was both. He was one of the most popular guys in school, played quarterback for the football team, and practically every girl in school would have loved to be in my current position. The only reason I had to interact with them was because I helped the school nurse by taking care of the athletes that came in. Normally they let me do my thing, and then be on their way. Other times, well.. let's just say some of the boys thought that being quiet and shy meant I was weak and couldn't fight back. I showed them though.  
"S-Saga? Um.. uh.. thanks for... the whole.. you know.." I chanced a glance through my bangs to see Jake pointing towards my folded handkerchief on his forehead. He looked over towards me and chuckled, when I quickly looked away.  
"Hey, Saga~" I turned towards him to ask him 'what?', but just as I turned my head... I completely came face-to-face with Jake's dark green emerald eyes.  
His hands held my face in place and I couldn't tear my eyes away from his gaze. I felt my face heat up more than I thought was possible for me. He closed the distance quickly and swiftly, and kissed me. I froze at first not knowing what to do, but quickly responded and tried to kiss back as best I could with my lack of experience. My hands seemed to have minds of their own as they reached up behind Jake and tangled themselves in his soft, thick, black hair. When both of us pulled away, his hands still rested on either side of my face and my hands were still tangled in his hair. We were both panting just ever so slightly and just stared into each others eyes.  
"I.. I love you, Saga." His eyes widened, as did mine, as we both realized what he had just said. Both of us blushed immensely. I giggled before responding.  
"Hehe, I.. I love you too, Jake." I said giggling ever so softly.  
We both let go of the other and stood up. I took back my handkerchief, fixed his hair, and straightened his coat. When I pulled away, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He blushed ever so slightly and we both laughed. He fixed my hair, as it had gotten a little messy. His hand rested on my cheek. Both of us just smiled at each other. Jake took a step back, held out his hand, and bowed from his waist.  
"Saga Koyshi, will you go out with this poor pathetic athlete that doesn't deserve someone as amazing and brilliant as you?" I giggled, then took his hand.  
"Of course I'll go out with you,Jake English~." He looked up and smiled at me.  
He held out his arm and I took it, placing my arm around his. Arm-in-arm,the two of us walked back to the gym. When we both opened the doors, it was a slow dance. Many people stopped and stared, I could feel most of the girls glaring at me. I located my friends and saw them silently applauding me and giving me thumbs up. I felt rather self-conscious, but I felt a little bit better. Jake gave my hand a comforting squeeze as he led me to the dance floor. I felt my stomach churning, my legs felt like they weren't there, and all of my blood rushed to my face. Jake let go and placed one hand on my hip and the other took my hand, while I placed my free hand on his shoulder.  
As we both started to dance to the slow music, I felt myself calm down and follow Jake's lead. It seemed like I was floating on air and there was no one there,but the two of us. By the time the song was just about to end, I had my hands on both of his shoulders while his hands were on my hips, my head on his chest just listening to his heart beat,and swaying back and forth.  
When the song ended, everyone stopped talking and look towards the stage. It was time to announce the Prom Queen and King. I felt myself squeeze closer to Jake as people crowded towards the stage. The announcer had two envelopes, one for the King, and then the other for the Queen.  
"And this year's Prom King is.." A drum roll could be heard as he opened the envelope, "Jake English!" Everyone applauded, and he squeezed my hand and looked at me, before going up to the stage and having the crown placed on his head. Once everyone calmed down, it was time to name the Queen.  
"And this year's Prom Queen is.." The drum roll could be heard again. I glanced up at Jake and let myself be comforted by the fact in knowing that there was nothing between him and whoever the Queen was. I knew there was no way I would win Prom Queen, especially based on how all the girls were glaring at me earlier was any indication. "Ashley Richardson!" Everyone applauded, except for me. I just gave a sort of smile/grimace, when he glanced over at me.  
After she was crowned and the applauding had died down, everyone around started chanting for Jake to kiss his queen. He seemed disgusted, up until he got a mischievous look on his face. He jumped off the edge of the stage and the crowd parted for him. I gave him a questioning look as the crowd parted so he was right in front of me. He just grinned at me, as he grabbed my wrist and brought me close to him.  
"J-Jake? What are you..?" He placed a finger on my lips, telling me to wait a minute or two. He removed his finger and looked at the crowd around the two of us.  
"You wanted me to kiss my queen right? Well here she is." He leaned down and kissed me once again. I kissed back right away, and when he pulled away he gave me a quick peck on the nose. I blushed and giggled. I turned, when I saw camera flashes go off, and saw my friends giggling and going 'Dawww' at me and Jake. Drik was standing next to Teraxx doing the same thing as everyone else, exspet Karkat. Drik walked over and gave Jake a pat on the shoulder and a thumbs up, and kissed the back of my hand making me laugh nervously.  
After prom ended, Jake insisted on taking me home. I agreed, and he drove me home. When he pulled in front of my house, the both of us got out and he walked me to my front door. I turned around and gave him a quick kiss and thanked him, saying that I would see him tomorrow at school.  
When I got into the house, I quickly and quietly ran upstairs into my room and let the nights events play in my head. I smiled and got ready for bed. That night, I had wonderful peaceful dreams of me and Jake.

Thanks for reading. Review! Please and Thank you -bows-


End file.
